


Breaking the Enemy

by Mawgy



Series: The Crystal Bowl Chronicles [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Glorfindel interrogates an intruder in the most delicious of ways.





	Breaking the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/gifts).



> Request from Argleena:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Requested pairing =** Erestor/Glorfindel  
>  **Story elements =** Angst, Hurt/Comfort but with happy/happiesh ending. I really like stories where the characters have struggles/trials/misunderstandings in the beginning, but come together in the end. Mature content welcome.  
>  **Do NOT include =** Prefer the majority of the story to take place on Lindon/Imladris timeline, not Gondolin focused. Please don't end story with Glorfindel's death, which may be included in story, but would like the story to continue after Glorfindel is reintroduced to Middle Earth if so. Please not too Alternate Universe, although does not have to be strictly cannon. Battle scenes are ok, but should not dominate the story.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**Title:** Breaking the Enemy  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Argleena  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** Slice of Life, light BDSM, sexual roleplay  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel interrogates an intruder in the most delicious of ways.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I will ask you again, what is your name?” Glorfindel asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

His captive remained silent.

“You were caught prowling around the inner gardens close to the family wing. Why?”

The plush lips remained firmly shut.

“How did you enter this realm?”

“…”

“Are there others with you?” 

The dark eyes looked ahead, resolutely ignoring the well-built blonde that had started to circle him. Glorfindel’s eyes roamed his captive’s body. The unknown elf was naked, pale skin and pink nipples complimenting the dark eyes and jet black hair. He was lean with only a hint of muscle rippling beneath the surface. Not as pronounced as Glorfindel’s, an elf that had dedicated his life to physical activity, but the slender elf still had some strength to him. His feet were shackled together and connected to a metal loop on the floor to ensure he could not kick out. His arms were stretched above his head, connected by manacles and fixed to a hook hanging from the ceiling. He was stretched to full height, his feet barely remaining flat on the ground.

Glorfindel circled the figure again, appreciating the flickering light playing over the panes of the body in front of him. Despite being the middle of the day, the dungeon of Imladris was deep underground with no natural light. The sconces on the wall were full and would burn for many hours. They made the dank, dark room bright, though they did nothing to take the chill off the air. Glorfindel looked at the pebbled nipples and flicked one. 

The unknown elf flinched but resolutely refused to make a sound. Glorfindel watched as a shudder ran throughout the elf’s body. Glorfindel smirked when his eyes lowered.

“Cold, are we?” Glorfindel asked, reaching out a hand to grasp the elf’s sex. “I could make your situation far more pleasant if only you cooperate,” he spoke, bouncing the shrivelled flesh within his grasp. “Are you prepared to answer my questions?”

The dark elf continued staring ahead.

“Do I need to coax information from you?” Glorfindel started squeezing the delicate organ within his hand. 

The dark elf’s eyes twitched, but gave no further indication of his discomfort.

“I think you will find I can be a powerful ally, for the right price.”

“Are you so hard up for companionship that you proposition innocent people you have tied up in your dungeon for no reason?” the dark-haired elf asked, still looking ahead.

“For no reason? You were caught sneaking around the House, in the private gardens leading from the Lord of this realm’s personal rooms.”

“Was I? How helpful of you to advise me of the location of your Lord’s sleeping chamber,” the elf smiled wickedly but ceased when his privates were squeezed again.

“Currently, you are my only duty to fulfil this day,” Glorfindel drawled, “and you, clearly, are not going anywhere. So please, take all the time you want to jape. For me, the pleasure is in the breaking of my prisoner. The information you provide is secondary, though necessary. The sooner you comply the easier it will be for you, though the more disappointed I shall be if you do so. For your benefit, I will ask you only once more, and if you do not respond, I shall start having my fun. What is your name?” Glorfindel released the prisoner’s privates and started circling him again.

Silence.

“From where do you hail?”

No response.

“What are you doing in Imladris?”

The dark haired elf remained quiet.

“What information do you seek?” Glorfindel completed his rotation and came to a stop right in front of the prisoner, their noses touching.

The prisoner remained staring straight ahead, not giving Glorfindel the satisfaction of even making eye contact.

A sinister smile spread over Glorfindel’s red lips.

“Good. It has been so long since I have been able to conduct a proper interrogation. And you, my lovely,” Glorfindel brushed the back of his fingers down the prisoner’s cheek, “I am going to enjoy marring that perfect skin of yours. I will take pleasure in hearing you scream and spill your secrets. Whether I choose to believe them or not though,” Glorfindel grinned maniacally, “that, we will discover together.” 

Glorfindel sauntered over to the wall which held many wicked looking implements. Whips of varying lengths, clamps, paddles, knives, machetes, cleavers, spikes, straps, ropes, gags, balls, phallic shaped items, pincers and the like all hung from hooks on the wall or sat on shelving units. There were a few larger implements of torture, such as stocks and a nail-laden chair dotted around the room also.

The chained elf continued staring straight ahead, seemingly not wanting to see what device Glorfindel would choose first.

Glorfindel returned holding a whip with multiple braided leather tails attached to a thick handle. He also held a loose leather band, and before the first blow was struck, he gathered the black hair and threaded it into one plait.

“Such lovely hair, it would be a shame for it to snag,” Glorfindel explained, “but please do not think that I am above shaving it off entirely. It just makes too convenient a leash for it to be removed so soon,” Glorfindel curled the hair around his hand and pulled, forcing the dark head to bend back. Glorfindel stepped to the side and viewed the graceful curve of the slender neck and smiled darkly. “So beautiful,” he whispered, running the handle of the whip down the stretched pale flesh. “To have anyone at my mercy is always a sight to behold, but you, I shall remember for years to come. Memories of your skin blossoming with bruises, whip marks reddening your body and your cries of anguish will keep me company on lonely nights. Or perhaps,” Glorfindel ran the whip over a puckered nipple and watched as it hardened further, “I will ask my Lord to let me keep you. Then we can play this scenario out over and over again until you learn your place at my feet and in my bed.” Glorfindel’s lips latched onto that same nipple and laved it fervently with his tongue.

The dark-haired elf stiffened at the unexpected heat and stimulation, but showed no further reaction. 

Glorfindel released the bud and chuckled. “Your silence only fuels my fervour,” Glorfindel licked at the hollow beneath the elf’s arm, tasting the saltiness of the skin.

The captive flinched at the unexpected sensation and a look of confusion and mild distaste washed over his fair features for a moment before relaxing into a look of resolve once more.

Glorfindel smirked and moved behind the elf once more. He unwound the thick rope of hair from his grasp and placed it over his prisoner’s shoulder, threading it into place between the slender neck and an upstretched arm. 

Starting gently, Glorfindel moved the whip around in swift circular motions, rotating only his wrist, criss-crossing the tails as he went; altering the side of his forearm they spun around with each stroke. Just the tips of the leather braids were kissing the pale back before him, soft enough not to hurt, but hard enough to be felt; just enough to warm the skin, ensuring the blood was flowing freely to the affected areas. Glorfindel watched with satisfaction as the white skin turned pink before his eyes. He ensured the entire back, from shoulder down to buttocks were all struck repeatedly, giving the unknown elf a taste of what was to come.

“There,” he admired his handiwork, “you are pink as a pig. If you do not wish to become as red as a lobster, now is the time to confess your intentions to me.”

The dark-haired elf said nothing.

“Very well,” Glorfindel began his ministrations again, but this time allowed the leather thongs to hit the exposed skin with greater force and for a longer duration. He continued altering direction and again used the full back as his canvass to work on. The pink skin slowly darkened as the lashes struck again and again. 

The unknown elf for his part remained steadfastly silent, but there was a trembling to his legs, a flinching in his upper body with every strike and his hands were gripping the chain between his manacles above holding him in place so tightly his knuckles were white.

Glorfindel observed all this and ceased. He took a moment to admire the red and pink peppered skin. The whip marks were distinct; all interwoven in varying crisscross patterns and angry-looking in places. Glorfindel ran a hand down his handiwork and found some were slightly raised.

The dark elf tensed from the hand traversing his sensitive skin. This did not go unnoticed by Glorfindel.

“Starting to feel subjugated? This could all stop with just one little confession…” Glorfindel offered the elf another opportunity to explain himself. Glorfindel waited a few moments before confirming the other’s silence to be all the answer he would receive. “Stubbornness will bring you nothing but pain,” Glorfindel struck the bare buttocks harshly with the whip.

“Ah!” the captive let out his first vocal indication of discomfort, his hips thrusting as far forward as possible.

“Felt that, did you?” Glorfindel repeated the action again twice more. The prisoner’s breathing hastened and came in harsh puffs, but no further sounds were forthcoming. Glorfindel none too kindly grasped the root of the dark braid and pulled it, sliding his hand down the length as it came free and cascaded from over the prisoner’s shoulder.

Glorfindel walked around and began the same process to the front of the prisoner’s body; lightly hitting the pale flesh before him before working the whip harder to strike more harshly against the skin. The bound elf’s stomach seemed particularly sensitive, sucking in whenever the leather struck. That, and his nipples. The elf would hiss every time his pink nubs were assaulted. With this in mind, Glorfindel was certain to ensure at least one in every five lashes would hit one of these areas.

Pain was starting to show clearly on the fair elf’s face now, and the angry red welt marks covering his back and torso were testament to his discomfort.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” Glorfindel asked, halting the whip’s movements.

The elf took the lull to calm his breathing and facial features, but no confession was forthcoming.

“I was hoping that would be your answer,” Glorfindel responded and moved back to the wall. He returned the nine-tail whip to its hook and picked up a riding crop and two clamps. Walking back he ensured the captive could see the riding crop fully, but kept the clamps out of sight. Remaining in front of the prisoner, Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed as he focussed on the once pale pink nipples, now a rose colour and standing at attention. He nudged one with the end of the crop and allowed the cool leather to stroke and rub the sore nub.

The tied-up elf tried to recoil from the ministrations but had nowhere to go.

Glorfindel leaned in to the other nipple and latched his hot mouth around it, his tongue flicking back and forth across the sensitive teat. The bound elf squirmed as one nipple was toyed with in the most delectable way, and the other was lightly abused. Looking up, Glorfindel saw a myriad of emotions subtly cross this stoic elf’s face. He eased himself and the riding crop away from the other’s chest and rose to full height.

“Allow me a moment of magnanimousness,” Glorfindel smiled kindly, and cupped the prisoner’s cheek, “tell me why you are here, and I will halt my current actions,” Glorfindel held up the whip as an indication, “and continue with something far more pleasant for you. Continue to defy me and my preferred techniques will only increase until your entire body is in agony.”

The tensing of the prisoner’s jaw and set mouth was all the answer he needed. Glorfindel began by tapping the nipple he had been sucking on with the riding crop. A few light hits and the tapping became more pronounced, the hooked leather now slapping against the tender flesh. The bound elf squirmed, trying to retreat from the crop now hitting him with force; always perfectly against his reddened nub. One particularly harsh strike had the elf cry out once more.

Smiling devilishly, Glorfindel struck the area a few more times just as roughly. He paused only long enough for his prisoner to sigh in relief before clamping the nipple tightly.

“No!” the elf seemingly involuntarily sobbed as his abused flesh was pinched. The nipple itself was squeezed between two bars, held together and clamped with screws at both ends, puffing up and out from his chest, exposed for more torture.

Satisfied with the reaction, Glorfindel turned to the other nipple and did the same. Once both clamps were in place the captive was a whimpering mess, his torso moving as much as his bonds would allow. It appeared to Glorfindel’s eyes that he was trying to dislodge the painful objects.

“Do they hurt?” Glorfindel asked, then tapped the first nipple with the end of the riding crop. The mysterious elf let out a shriek of anguish. “You can end this,” Glorfindel grabbed the chin of his prisoner and forced eye contact. “Tell me why you are here, and all this will cease. If you still want to defy me, things will become so much worse for you. The choice is yours,” and with that he smacked the other nipple.

A solitary tear ran down a pale cheek.

Glorfindel licked the teardrop from the other’s cheek.

“Delicious. Just as breaking your silence will be,” Glorfindel sneered. He stepped back and looked over the other’s body, his eyes immediately drawn to the twitching cock. “You are not supposed to be enjoying this!” Glorfindel tapped the penis with the riding crop in admonishment, but the flesh only stiffened further. Glorfindel chuckled in response, his eyes lighting up in excitement. “Seems we have a true masochist here. This opens up so many new avenues.” 

Glorfindel turned back to the wall and plucked a jar from one of the shelves. Returning, he moved around behind the bound elf, removed the lid and placed it on the ground along with the riding crop. Kneeling down Glorfindel pressed his hands in to burning flesh of the other’s buttocks and spread the cheeks apart; revealing the puckered entrance.

“I see your lover keeps you well used,” Glorfindel remarked upon seeing the relaxed opening. “That, or I wonder if with your perverted tendencies you are a common whore, utilised by everyone. Is that it?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, Lord Elrond had requested my services when I was captured. It would have been quite the scandal, so I was told to enter in secrecy,” the elf spat out, his tone one of disgust.

“If only there was a way I could clarify that without the possibility of embarrassing my Lord,” Glorfindel mused. He pressed his face into the valley before him and swept his tongue over the entrance, moistening the area. Glorfindel felt the elf stiffen around him for a moment before subtly pushing back into the pleasant sensation. Glorfindel then pressed his tongue in, breaching the barrier into the passage beyond. The slick muscle slid in and out, thoroughly wetting the area, each time getting a little deeper and relaxing the entrance further.

The elf above him moaned, his hips still pushed as far back as they could reach.

Glorfindel removed himself from between the two mounds and dipped a finger in the jar, liberally gathering the liquid held within upon his digit. With no warning his finger entered the other right to the knuckle, penetrating deeper than his tongue could reach. Glorfindel moved his finger around the heated passage, working the liquid into every nook and cranny available to him. Just as suddenly as the finger had appeared it exited the prisoner’s body. Glorfindel now dipped two fingers into the jar and repeated the process.

When a third finger was added, the dark-haired elf was bucking against the fingers plunging inside him, hot gasps and moans escaping his pink lips.

Once again Glorfindel removed his fingers suddenly. A sigh of frustration could be heard in response. Glorfindel put the lid back on the jar and returned it to the shelf. He retrieved a different jar and placed it on the floor next to the prisoner’s foot.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” the other demanded, a note of disgust in his voice.

“Not until you beg me to,” Glorfindel responded smugly. He picked up the riding crop again.

“Why would I?”

“Oh, just wait for it,” Glorfindel cooed. “I believe I said you were not supposed to be enjoying this,” Glorfindel said, sliding the crop up and down the now erect cock. “Must I punish you more?” he asked, and before the elf could respond cruelly smacked one nipple and then the other in quick succession.

The other let out a groan of pain, his breath quickening. 

Glorfindel watched as the penis hardened further. “Interesting,” he pondered. “I wonder if I can make you cum like this?” he lightly tapped the underside of the member with the crop and watched with morbid fascination as liquid began drooling out the tip. “Oh yes,” Glorfindel smiled sadistically. He continued tapping and looked at the unknown elf, watching the reactions of pleasure and pain chase one another across his beautiful face, his eyes clenched tight. Glorfindel grabbed either side of the other’s head and forced the other to look at him. “Oh yes,” he repeated, “I am keeping you. Regardless of anything that happens, or your true identity, you are never leaving my side.” Glorfindel crushed his lips to the others, his mouth and tongue moving against the plump pink lips, not brave enough to enter the other’s mouth, he contented himself for now just tasting the other’s lips.

Glorfindel eased off and removed his clothing. His hard cock stood tall and proud, protruding out from his groin. Glorfindel retrieved the new jar from the floor and generously slathered his penis in the slick liquid.

“Ready to ask me to fuck you yet?” Glorfindel asked, his hand stroking himself unapologetically.

“That will never happen,” the other ground out.

“Hmmm, perhaps another minute,” Glorfindel shrugged. He moved behind the other again and hit the round cheeks with the riding crop. There was no finesse to his movements this time, wanting to hit in random places so the other would not know where the next strike would hit. Glorfindel watched as the buttocks tensed with each blow. A malicious smile stretched his mouth wide at this; for little did the other know that this action would only speed up and exacerbate the sensations about to overcome him. Glorfindel whacked him a further dozen or so times, the strength of each hit increasing slightly until the elf cried out once more.

For good measure Glorfindel hit the exposed and now puffy purple nipples; blood clearly pooling in them a few times before returning the crop to the wall.

The intruder looked to be in distress as Glorfindel returned to him. He was squirming within his bonds, and appeared both confused and flushed. 

“Is something amiss?” Glorfindel asked and removed the nipple clamps.

The other steeled himself and admitted nothing.

Glorfindel put the clamps and second jar back where they belonged. He picked up a table, a padlock and a length of chain and moved them in front of the other. Using his strength, speed and height, Glorfindel grasped the manacle’s chain from above the other elf and lifted it from the hook, then pulled to stretch the other over the table top. Using the new chain he threaded it through the manacles and connected it to a loop on the floor, locking it all in place; all in one swift movement. He felt the other trying to resist, but he was no match for Glorfindel, whether restrained or not.

Satisfied with the new position, Glorfindel moved behind the elf again. With his bare hand, he smacked the arse exposed to him. Once again the other elf winced, and a whimper was torn from his throat.

“Is there anything you would like to ask of me?” Glorfindel queried in a gentle voice.

“What have you done to me?” the bound elf demanded, his teeth clenched as he spoke.

“Just a mixture of garlic, peppermint, pepper and a few other irritants,” Glorfindel smiled. “It really must be eating you up inside,” he chuckled and spanked the buttocks a few more times. The other responded with groans of pain. “Fortunately, my cock is slick with a neutralising mixture. To find relief, all you need to do is ask me to fuck you.”

The bound elf took a few steadying breaths, seemingly trying to calm his body, but from the way his legs were quivering it was not working.

“Do it,” he eventually bit out.

“You can do better than that. It is, after all, a favour I would be doing for you.”

“Please give me your cock,” the other sobbed, his voice low. Beaten. Broken.

Glorfindel leant over the prone back and placed his lips right next to a delicately pointed ear. “It would be my pleasure,” he growled, and flicked the ear with his tongue a few times. He stood and grasped the hips tightly, lining his still slick cock up with the other’s passage. He pressed forward at a medium pace and did not stop until he was buried to the hilt. 

Both elves groaned, Glorfindel in pleasure and the captive no doubt in relief as the burning subsided. Glorfindel began rocking back and forth, minutely changing the angle of his hips every few thrusts to ensure the entire channel received the cooling liquid upon his member.

Despite having a stranger’s cock inside him, the captive seemed to have calmed. He lay motionless on the table.

Glorfindel, however, did not appreciate the other’s lack of acknowledgement for his rather sizeable penis. He grasped the black braid and pulled the head back at a sharp angle.

“How did you enter this realm unnoticed?” Glorfindel asked with a particularly harsh thrust.

The other released a groan at the sensation, but did not answer.

“Are there others?” Glorfindel questioned, again punctuating his query with a slamming of his hips.

A whimper was all the answer he received.

“Who is helping you?” repeated the motion again. “What do you want?”

As much as was possible, the dark head shook from side to side.

“So be it,” Glorfindel ground out and with that set a murderous pace, plunging as deep and as fast as he possibly could. 

“Aaaaah!” the other let out a screech of discomfort as his insides were stirred up. The sound of the table squawking against the stone floor with every forward motion filled the room. It was very much the captive elf’s bound body keeping the table in place, but it seemed just as intent on trying to escape Glorfindel’s ministrations as surely the prisoner was feeling.

Glorfindel released the braid; a dull ‘thunk’ could be heard as the dark head hit the table, and he grasped the slim hips once more. Using them for guidance, Glorfindel thrust hard, seeking his completion within the tight heat.

Despite the unknown identity, motive and potential danger of the intruder, Glorfindel was not so selfish a lover as not to allow his partner find release also. He adjusted his hips until a sound akin to pleasure burst forth from the elf under him. Keeping that angle, he drove home several times more, taking enjoyment from the incoherent noises coming from his current partner.

Knowing just what would spill this elf over the edge, Glorfindel slid his hands up the slender torso and under the chest. His fingertips roamed until two pronounced nipples could be felt. The elf beneath him bucked and Glorfindel would swear the nubs were pressed eagerly into his hands. Not needing any further encouragement, Glorfindel altered between pinching, pulling and teasing the abused nipples.

A minute later and guttural sounds were ripped from the other’s throat. The elf tensed and ceased squirming except for his hips as he spilled his seed. Glorfindel moaned as the passage around him squeezed tightly, pulling his climax from him. He thrust deep and stayed there, depositing the evidence of his enjoyment so deep within the other it was likely to never be released from the slender body.

Glorfindel collapsed onto the back under him, uncaring of the sound of pain as the whip-reddened skin was unceremoniously laid upon. Their breathing came hard as they came down from their respective ejaculations.

A knock on the door and a rattling of the handle caught the attention of the figures in the room.

“Hello? Is anyone in there? Do you require assistance?” a voice called. Glorfindel immediately recognised it as Luinen, fourth highest ranked soldier in the armed guard. 

“Seems my men have come to assist me in breaking you,” Glorfindel spoke into the other elf’s ear, grinning maliciously. 

“Because you are incapable of doing so yourself,” the dark elf spat back.

Glorfindel huffed into the side of the elf’s head. He not so gently exited the inviting heat that held him and began walking towards the door. 

The dark head lifted up from the surface it was leaning upon and watched Glorfindel’s retreating figure. The head began shaking strenuously. 

“Don’t,” the voice begged.

Glorfindel turned to look at the bent over figure and the look of sheer terror on the fair face, which still shook from side to side. Glorfindel smiled and continued backing up towards the door, his hand reaching out for the handle.

“Potatoes,” the bound elf whispered.

Glorfindel’s hand brushed the key in the lock.

“Potatoes,” the dark elf repeated a little louder, but still not so loud that the others could hear from the opposite side of the door.

Recognition flared in Glorfindel’s eyes and he let his hand drop. His smile changed from sinister to genuinely pleased. He left the door silently and approached his lover. 

Erestor sighed in relief and dropped his head down and allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and soaked in the post bliss feeling thrumming through his body. He felt a hand on his head, smoothing the damp locks. Glorfindel kissed a pale cheek gingerly.

“Are you well my love?” Glorfindel asked.

“If you treat every intruder into Imladris as you have me, I fear we shall be invaded continuously,” Erestor smiled.

Glorfindel grinned and nuzzled Erestor some more.

“Oh no my sweet, this treatment is reserved only for you,” he lightly tapped Erestor’s bottom. Erestor cried out in surprise, not expecting the swat against his sensitive skin, but bit his lip quickly lest any soldiers still be within earshot. Glorfindel smiled guiltily. “Sorry,” he whispered and pressed a kiss again.

Glorfindel fetched the key and released Erestor’s wrists from their bonds. Erestor’s body quivered from being stretched taut for so long. Once his upper body was no longer held in place, his legs buckled and his top half followed, slipping over the table and crumpling on the floor. Glorfindel moved fast to squat and reach out an arm to catch Erestor around the shoulders just before he landed on the cold floor. Despite Glorfindel’s quick reflexes, Erestor landed with an ‘oomph’ and a look of discomfort.

“Are you well?” Glorfindel drew Erestor to him in a loving embrace.

“Mmm,” Erestor responded non-committedly.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, concerned.

“Satiated and tired,” Erestor snuggled into Glorfindel. “I don’t suppose there are any blankets in here? I would not want to leave any time soon in case Luinen lingers outside.”

“No blankets, but I do have a cloak.”

“That will suffice.”

Glorfindel released Erestor and gently lay him on the stone floor. He removed the chains from Erestor’s legs and then retrieved the aforementioned cloak. He spread it on the floor next to where Erestor rested.

“Actually,” Erestor said as he tenderly rolled over and experimentally felt the ground beneath him, “this stone is lovely and cool against my heated skin.”

Glorfindel smiled indulgently as he watched his usually pristine and proper lover cosy up to a dirty floor. He lay down on the very edge of the cloak and reached out a gentle hand, stroking Erestor’s smooth skin in places not bright red.

“As soon as the coast is clear, we will return to our room, and I will draw you a cool bath,” Glorfindel promised and kissed a temple.

“You take such good care of me,” Erestor smiled sleepily, love shining from his eyes.

“I love you,” Glorfindel said and chastely kissed the inviting pink lips.

“Haffy Falen-tine’s Daaaye,” Erestor mumbled as sleep took over and his eyes closed in a healing sleep.

Glorfindel caressed a pale cheek and simply stared adoringly at his sleeping partner, a soft smile playing about his lips. “I love you,” he repeated in a whisper, devotion clear upon his countenance. “Next time, I want you to interrogate me,” he admitted, uncaring if Erestor could hear or would remember his confession. But this was definitely a scenario they would revisit in the future; Glorfindel would make sure of that.

  


~FIN~

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Kudos is lovely, but comments are king. Any thoughts or feedback you have are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
